Spirit of the Dragoon
by White-Jet
Summary: A twisted version of LoD. With added characters a few changes. Part One of the Serdain War chapter is now up. Please R&R!!! ^_^
1. Prologue: Part 1

Author's Note: Yo, wazzup readers! I've added some twists to the LoD game which includes new characters who'll get involved with the LoD storyline (And maybe steal a few lines). If you find this a bit offending...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I'LL TAKE IT DOWN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!! ^^;;; BTW, the prologue takes place BEFORE the game starts.  
  
Prologue: Part 1  
  
Serdio 6 years ago...  
  
It was dark and rainy. A boy of 14 years, wearing a black cloak ran towards Indels Castle, carrying a young girl 7 years younger than he, wearing a once elegant, black dress that was now covered in mud, nearly torn and drenched with rain. Once at the doorstep, he placed the girl down and reached for the door. Before he could knock, he felt a tug on his cloak.  
  
"Fire-Star, wait!" the girl groaned.  
  
"Ace, try and rest. This rain storm didn't lower your fever anymore than a doctor should," Fire-Star said, "If Albert is the kind relative this white marble I'm holding says, he should take care of you!"  
  
"I know...but please promise me something...." Fire-Star sighed and bent down to the young, sick child, "Being a knight is more important to you than being an Emperor or a King, right? If we tell Albert you, too, are his cousin, he'll think you're becoming a knight because no one will trust you and make you take the throne against your will. For the sake of our future, let's treat each other as friends."  
  
"Are...are you sure? I was told that if a person treats someone like another person for a long time, it'll come to a point where they forget who they really are."  
  
"Then we'll meet in Bale every Saturday. I'll sneak out of the castle and look for you and when I find you, we'll hang out for a while and tell each other what's been happening all week. How does that sound?"  
  
"If there isn't any other options, that would work," Fire-Star said, "If you're done...."  
  
Ace gave a weak nod before she passed out. Fire-Star gulped and banged on the double doors. When he heard footsteps getting louder, he zoomed off.  
  
A maid opened the door and saw Fire-Star fleeing.  
  
"Oh, young man! Come back! What's going on!?" the woman cried, but it fell to deaf ear as the shadow disappeared into the pouring rain. The maid cocked her head to the side and was about to walk back in when she looked down. Ace was laying on the ground soaking wet and breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh my...! The poor child! And it's still raining. I can't just take her to a doctor in this condition." the maid sighed and picked up the sick child and brought her into the castle, not realizing a strange dark glow emitting from a black marble in her pocket. Even as Ace was still unconscious from the fever, she could still hear a voice inside her head that seemed to be coming from the marble itself.  
  
Icy Dark Moon Dragoon Spirit...  
  
At an Inn and pub, Fire-Star sat on his bed, looking at a white marble that was glowing in his hand. His cloak was laying on the floor, revealing him wearing nothing but a raggy shirt and pants. His calf-long, red hair was a mess save the rest of him.  
  
As he looked at the white marble in his hand, the only thing that told him about it was it's name...  
  
Blazing White Sun Dragoon Spirit...  
  
OOC: Meh, I know it's kinda short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I swear. And if your wondering (In which case you probably don't), the name of the two dragoon spirits came from a Chinese legend I've read about the sun and the moon. 


	2. Prologue: Part 2

Prologue: Part 2  
  
"She's my what!?" Albert almost blurted the next morning. The maid bowed to him, a little nervous.  
  
"Well, when she woke up this morning, she claimed to be your cousin," the maid said, "as much as I'd like to think she's crazy, it seems to be true. She was wearing a dress that was made only in the Royalties of Sandora where your uncle rules."  
  
Albert wanted to see this "cousin" for himself. The maid escorted him to the guest room where Ace was laying in bed, fast asleep.  
  
"She was soaking wet when I brought her in," the maid said, "I saw a strange boy run off into the city before I saw her. He must be some poor child to abbandon someone this young." the maid walked over to the chair and picked up a nearly torn, black dress, "This is what she was wearing before I took it off. I found something hidden in this dress when I took it to wash."  
  
The maid reached into a pocket of her apron and pulled out a black marble. By then Minister Noish had appeared and caught sight of the marble.  
  
"Hmm," he said, scratching his chin. He then walked up to the maid and took the marble from her hand, "may I borrow this? I'd like to see if this is what I think it is."  
  
"What do you mean?" Albert asked. The wise Minister turned to the young King.  
  
"I think you should know about this, Your Majesty. It could be important." With that, he walked out of the guest room and towards the study. Albert scratched his head before following.  
  
In the Study Room, Minister Noish flipped through some books before he found what he was looking for.  
  
"I've found it," he said. Albert stood behind him and looked over his shoulder, "This is the Icy Dark Moon Dragoon Spirit. These appeared some time after the Dragon Campaign. Nothing much is said about this one, but it is said that this little marble won't respond unless its counterpart, the Blazing White Sun Dragoon Spirit belongs to the brother or sister of the one who bears the Icy Dark Moon Dragoon Spirit."  
  
"So what you're saying is..."  
  
"If that marble resinates whenever the child holds it, there's a slight chance you may have more than one cousin." Minister Noish closes the book and turns to Albert, "we must keep this information between us until we can reconize the bearer of the Blazing White Sun Dragoon Spirit."  
  
Fire-Star used some of his money to buy new clothes. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life looking like a begger. A kind tailor made him some clothes for only 10 G. After a few hours, Fire-Star walked with a different appearance. His red, calf-long hair was no longer messy and was tied back in a loose ponytail with a hair bandage. He wore a white shirt over a fire-red, hooded trench coat with white fire designs around his lower sleeves, white pants, red and white, furry, sock-like boots that reached his knees, red gloves and a pair of goggles on his forehead.  
  
"The poor old lady," said a buff man, "she's so scared, she can't even get past us."  
  
He and another man wearing nothing but red pants had cornered an old lady carrying a bag of groceries. Their evil stare sent chills down her spine and made her tremble in fear. One of them smacked the bag out of her hand, causing everything to spill out as it hit the floor.  
  
"I bet this old lady is loaded," the man in red pants said, "She looks like she lives in a mansion."  
  
"Oh yeah. Let's search her for some money!" said the buff guy. It was around that time that Fire-Star had shown up and "accidentally" stepped on the foot of the guy in the red pants. He cried in pain and hopped around, holding his bruised foot.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea steppin' on my foot like that, boy!?" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, that was your foot?" Fire-Star asked, "I was going to check to see if I stepped in horse apples, but I guess that was you."  
  
The man was bright red with anger, "How dare you! Are you some kind of child who thinks he can taunt me and get away with it?"  
  
"Ha! I bet he's just as scared as granny here!" the buff guy said, "maybe we should beat him down and take his money instead." the two nodded in agreement and jumped on either side of Fire-Star.  
  
Just as the two where charging towards Fire-Star with their fist ready to fly, Fire-Star bent down and picked up an orange that rolled towards him.  
  
"You dropped your groceries, ma' am. Let me help you..." Fire-Star was interupted when he heard fists hitting flesh and bone. The punks stood over him, their fists almost buried in thier faces, "Don't you know it's painful to punch each other in the face?"  
  
After helping the old lady pick up her groceries, he offered to walk her home. When they got there, Fire-Star was a bit surprised at how huge the house was.  
  
"Whoa! You live here!? Its as big as a castle!" he said in awe. The old lady giggled.  
  
"It is big," she said, "how about staying with me and having some lunch? I'd like to hear a lot about you."  
  
The old lady came out an hour later with a cup of tea and some jerky. She sat next to Fire-Star, sipping her own cup of tea.  
  
"So tell me," the old lady said, "where do your parents live?"  
  
Fire-Star felt a bit uneasy about the question. He couldn't tell her he was from Sandora. He had to think of a different story, "I'm an orphan. My parents died in a fire out in the farm."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope this doesn't burden you." she said, a bit upset.  
  
"I've learned to get over it over the years," Fire-Star said. He then looked around, "Do you live here all alone?"  
  
"Oh, not ALL alone," the old lady said, "my son is the head of the First Knighthood of Basil. He isn't home all the time because of his duties as a knight, but I do manage to keep this house clean by myself. How would you like to stay here. My son's always wondered what it's like to have a brother."  
  
"I'm flattered," Fire-Star said, a bit shocked, "I mean, I don't want to be too much of a problem for you."  
  
"You protected me from those thieves even if it was on purpose. And since you don't have a home and family, you're always welcomed here."  
  
"Th-Thanks."  
  
"Oh, my. We've been talking all day and I haven't gotten your name."  
  
"It's Fire-Star."  
  
"Fire-Star...such a strange name to give to a boy. But in a good way."  
  
After lunch, the old lady went into the kitchen to do some cleaning. Fire-Star didn't know what to do at the moment and decided to look around and get a feel for the house he was soon going to call "home". That afternoon, the door to the house opened as the old lady was sweeping the floor. A man in a green Serdain knights uniform walked in, resting his spear next to the coat rack near the door.  
  
The old lady saw him and almost dropped the broom, smiling, "Oh, Lavitz! You're home!"  
  
"Hi, Mom," the soldier said as they embraced in a welcoming hug, "Anything happen while I was gone?"  
  
"You're not going to believe this, Lavitz," the old lady, Lavitz's mother said, "but today, I was saved by a young orphan."  
  
"Orphan?" Lavitz asked.  
  
"Yes. He is called Fire-Star. The poor boy's birth parents were killed in a fire out in a farm. I couldn't just let him spend the rest of his life out in the streets, so I decided to take him in. It's a good experiance for you to have a brother, even though he doesn't fully belong to us."  
  
Fire-Star sat on the roof of the house near the open window leading to the library, looking at Indels Castle at the far distance. He didn't know how long it would take before he would be able to risk his neck protecting Bale and being closer to his sister.  
  
"Suprising how a farm boy like you wanted to become a knight here," Lavitz said, cutting Fire-Star from his thoughts. He almost thought Lavitz had already found out who he really was, "Mom told me about you. How you saved her 'accidentally' and why she decided to take you under her wing. Your birth parents must be very cunning."  
  
After hearing this, Fire-Star silently sighed with relief. The last thing he needed was someone who found out who he really was before realizing why he was hiding his true identity.  
  
"Yeah. My parents always love to annoy thieves with 'accidental' moves," Fire-Star said, looking back at Indels Castle, "I must've got it from them." Lavitz looked from him to Indels Castle, seeing a somewhat homesick look on Fire-Star's face.  
  
"You look like you haven't been in a castle for years." that sentance almost made Fire-Star fall off the roof, startled.  
  
"Wha...what!? I've...I've never been in a castle before. What makes you think that?" Lavitz gave Fire-Star a suspicious look that made him think his fib had hit a dead end. After a moment, Lavitz shrugged.  
  
"I guess I was imagining things," he said, "I could've sworn you looked homesick when you saw Indels Castle."  
  
For the next week, Fire-Star's fib went unnoticed until the day he and Ace where going to meet. Fire-Star was walking around town, doing some chores for Ms. Slambert when he saw a figure waving to him. It was Ace, desguised in a black shirt with sleeves that went past her hands and her left shoulder was bear with red trimmings along the bottom sleeves and collar. She also wore knee high, short jean pants and bandages on her feet in the form of footwear.  
  
"There you are, Fire-Star!" Ace called as she ran up to him. Luckly, the people of the market were too busy talking to notice what was going on.  
  
"I see you got over that fever." Fire-Star said. Ace giggled.  
  
"Our cousin's maids were THE best! They made sure I got plenty of fluid and rest before I was well enough to get out of bed! And look at me now! Being a princess of Indels Castle, I know I'll be the next heir to the thrown when Albert's role as king is over!"  
  
"You really did enjoy yourself, didn't you?" Fire-Star asked.  
  
"Oh yes! Definatly! By the way, bro. Did you finally become a rookie knight yet?"  
  
"Well, I did find myself living with one." Fire-Star said.  
  
"Oh COOL!" Ace squeeled, "One of Albert's favorite knights was talking about his new brother! Was that you, Fire-Star? I'm surprised he even knows where you really came from."  
  
"Maybe not..." Fire-Star said, a bit nervous, "But I think he's about to find out!"  
  
"What're you..." Ace was interupted when a voice nearly startled her.  
  
"You weren't really raised on a farm, were you?" Ace whirled around and saw Lavitz almost towering over her, looking at Fire-Star with his arms crossed, "I hope you have an explanation for this."  
  
The two panicked and yanked Lavitz into a nearby ally where Fire-Star pratically rammed the knight against the wall with his hand over the his mouth.  
  
"You are NOT going to tell ANYONE about this! Not even your mother!" Fire-Star hissed, "If this information reaches Sandora, our father won't hesitate to tear this city apart looking for us even if we already left! He'll put me on the thrown against my will and force me to start a war against our cousin and I don't want to start a family fued that would put all of Serdio in danger."  
  
Lavitz, although a bit shocked at the deadly glare on Fire-Star's face, looked at Ace who was almost on the floor with a frightened look on her face. Having to abide by Fire-Star's plea would put his career as head of the First Knighthood in jeopardy, but then again, if he did let the information leak into Sandora, he would have to put up with trying to keep them from getting their hands on the future rulers of their own country.  
  
Reluctantly, Lavitz had to hide Ace's true relationship with Fire- Star from public ears. But what they didn't know was that Albert knows Ace wasn't an only child. Luckily, he has yet to find out where the other sibling is.  
  
OOC: Blah! Even if I proof read it a million times, it'd still look lame. *Sigh* oh well. I'll try and improve if I have any better ideas. In the next chapter, Fire-Star starts his training as a knight and is suddenly shot up from rookie to second-in-command in less than a month. But could a freak and mysterious accident between a jealous knight-in-training and the response of his Blazing White Sun Dragoon Spirit end his career for good? 


	3. Prologue: Part 3

Prologue: Part 3  
  
Three years have passed since Fire-Star and Ace have appeared. So far, their dark seceret has gone unoticed, but not even Lavitz is sure how long it would last and that's what worried the brother and sister.  
  
Lavitz had started training Fire-Star to become a knight. Surprisingly, Fire-Star was a fast learner when it came to wielding a spear and passed his training. That wasn't the end of it. Fire-Star's quick thinking and responsability as a knight shot him from rookie to second-in- command of the First Knighthood within a month.  
  
Fire-Star's duty in the castle as a knight was also improving. During his first day on the job, he was a bit of a klutz, nearly bumping into most of the maids and other knights without thinking and embarrassing himself by being overconfident (This frustrated Lavitz more than it frustrated the heads of the other Knighthoods). Most of the soldiers in the First Knighthood were a bit offended that a "hot-head" like Fire-Star could possably be deemed second-in-command in less than a month, but they soon learned to deal with it.  
  
Three days after Fire-Star had reached second-in-command, King Albert started being trained to handle a spear. This gave him and Ace a chance to hang out together as a brother and sister when no one was around. Because Ace was in training to be the next heir to the throne, she didn't always have time to spend with Fire-Star (except on Saturdays).  
  
There was one knight among those in training, named Garry, who was completely outraged by what was going on around him. He was the only one who lashed at Lavitz for making Fire-Star second-in-command, thinking that Lavitz was being too soft on his "step-brother" and was even more outraged when he heard that King Albert's skills at handling a spear were close to surpassing Lavitz's. Lavitz threatened to have Garry kicked out of Bale if he uses such actions again. And Garry wasn't about to take "no" for an answer.  
  
The next day, Fire-Star, who now wore a white armor vest with red trimmings and a shoulder pad on his left shoulder, was heading to the stable to feed the horses when Garry tackled him and forced him into a fight.  
  
"What're you doing!?" Fire-Star demanded, "if you strike a second-in- command, you'll be held responsable for your actions and be kicked out!"  
  
"You!? A second-in-command?" Garry snarled, "You don't even deserve to be a knight of this castle! Your actions alone is enough to offend the king!"  
  
Fire-Star squeezed the handle of the sack that had the horse feed in it, trying hard not to lose his temper. If he strikes at Garry with no witnesses around to figure out why, Garry will use this as an excuse to get him into trouble and do more than de-mote him.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Fire-Star said as he turned to leave. Garry's eyes were bloodshot with anger.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away from me, kid!" Garry shouted, pointing at Fire-Star's back. Fire-Star stopped and merely looked at him with calm eyes.  
  
"Why should I? It's not my place to pick a fight with someone who thinks a King can't fend for himself."  
  
Fire-Star turned around and continued to walk towards the stables until a sharp object grazed the right side of his neck. The pain dropped him to his knees, knocking the horse feed over as it spilled all over the ground. Fire-Star propped himself onto his hands, rubbing the right side of his neck, feeling a strange, warm wettness soak into his gloves like water.  
  
"You idiot!" Fire-Star hissed, glaring at Garry with deadly eyes, "for every move you make against me, I'm going to keep reporting this to the head of the First Knighthood until he has King Albert sentence you to exile in the Praries!"  
  
"You don't seem to understand," Garry said with a grin, withdrawing his spear, smeared in the blood that came from Fire-Star's neck, "I'm going to do more than graze your neck. You know the old saying, 'dead men tell no tales'. If you're dead, I can easily plead innocent by saying I attacked you in self-defence. When they hear how ruthless you are, they will soon learn the mistake of making a child Captain of the First Knighthood!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare..."  
  
"Watch me!" Garry walked towards Fire-Star only to come to a sudden halt when he saw a young girl with long pigtails on both sides of her head, wearing a black dress with red eve-gloves step in front of him with a glare even deadlier than Fire-Star's.  
  
"Your Highness!?" Garry almost stuttered.  
  
"Ace..." Fire-Star murmured.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Ace snarled, "Picking a fight with someone who became second-in-command despite minor dishonoring actions. You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
"But Princess Ace! You don't understand..." Garry said, hesitantly.  
  
"I think I understand perfectly what you are planning to do to Fire- Star. I overheard everything from the balcony in the throne room, and I am not going to allow you to accuse my friend for something he didn't do!"  
  
"Then I will deal with you first before I take care of this 'mistake'!" Garry raised his hand to strike Ace when he felt a punch in the face, sending him flying back. Fire-Star stood in front of Ace, blood dripping from the cut on the right side of his neck and his fists trembling with anger.  
  
"You think of me as a disappointment to the duchy of Basil when you're the one who attempted to strike at the King's cousin!" Fire-Star growled, "when the whole country of Bale finds out what you did, even the field mice will hate you!"  
  
"Maybe so, but not while you and the princess are around to witness what I will do to you!" Garry said, raising his spear. His whole body began to glow a dark, morbid, smoke-like color that sent chills down both their spines.  
  
"Make him stop, Fire-Star!" Ace cried, clinging to Fire-Star's side. Fire-Star braced her, not sure what to make of the strange feeling coming from Garry.  
  
Suddenly, a white glow emitted from Fire-Star's trench coat pocket. He reached in and pulled out the Blazing White Sun Dragoon Spirit as the glow grew brighter. Suddenly, the sun flashed so bright, all of Bale was nearly blinded by it.  
  
Trying to shield their eyes from the blinding light, Fire-Star and Ace heard the sound of screaming. They looked under their arms to see a sillouete covered in the same dark and morbid glow holding his head and rearing his head up as smoke came out of his body and joined the smoke-like glow.  
  
"STOP IT!!! STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!" Garry cried. The sun's bright glow faded back to normal and after recovering their vision, Ace almost fainted from the sudden change in Garry's body. The ray of the sun had de-formed his body into an wrinkly, skeleton-like, sunburned body. Parts of his armor was nearly welded into his body and his eye sockets were so wide, his eyeballs look like they were floating in the middle of them. Panic stricken, Garry fled Bale, scaring the townspeople into whatever door they could get to.  
  
Fire-Star almost freaked and dropped the Dragoon Spirit that caused the whole accident.  
  
"Oh, god! What've I done!?" He cried. Ace saw the frightened look on his face and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It was an accident, Fire-Star!" Ace said, "And I am the one who wittnessed it, so you aren't going to be held responsable for what you did to Garry." She then helped Fire-Star to his feet, "Come on, let's go get that wound bandaged."  
  
As the two headed upstairs, a figure from behind the steps saw the whole thing. He walked towards the Dragoon Spirit that laid on the floor and looked up at Fire-Star and Ace as they disappeared behind the double doors of the castle.  
  
"I never thought I'd see someone who would handle a spear with stamina and agility greater than mine," Lavitz said, "You're moves were so fast, I could barely see them." Albert chuckled and sat on a bench, resting his spear, blade up, on his shoulder.  
  
"It must be luck." Albert said.  
  
"Excuse me," Minister Noish said from the doorway of the training room, "I don't mean to interupt on your training, Your Majesty, but I must speak with you privatly."  
  
Fire-Star leaned against the wall under the throne, rubbing the right side of his bandaged neck where the wound was. Blood was seeping through the bandage the more he ran his finger across it. He didn't know how his day went from dull to unexpected nightmare and he wasn't sure how he was going to get out of it.  
  
"It isn't healthy to touch your wound like that." said a voice. Fire- Star snapped to his feet and looked up to see Albert leaning on the banister near the throne, looking down at him.  
  
"K-King Albert!" Fire-Star stuttered, scrambling to kneel before Albert, "w-when did you come in?" Albert blinked before he laughed.  
  
"Get up, Fire-Star," Albert said, walking down towards the startled knight. He looked at the blood-stained side of Fire-Star's neck, "that's quite a wound."  
  
"Y-yeah.... I guess I wasn't being careful." Albert chuckled some more and walked towards the doorway to the balcony.  
  
"That is true," he said, "you should be on guard when you're being attacked." He then turned to Fire-Star with a grin on his face, "think of this as a tip for when you become ruler in the future."  
  
Fire-Star facefaults, "Wha...what're you talking about? I'm just a Captain of the First Knighthood."  
  
Albert sighed and leaned against the side of the archway, crossing his arms.  
  
"It's over, Fire-Star," he said, "You don't have to hide it anymore." Fire-Star gulped and wiped the sweat from his face with his hand.  
  
"Over? This doesn't have anything to do with Garry's condition, is it?"  
  
"That's beside the point." Albert took out Fire-Star's Blazing White Dragoon Spirit and tossed it towards him, "Minister Noish found this after you and Ace ran off. He said you were the only one who activated this marble and because it only works if Ace is holding her Dragoon Spirit, it tells me that you suriving a barn fire was actually made up to hide your real origin."  
  
After hearing this speech, Fire-Star's legs gave way and dropped him to the floor.  
  
"Now tell me the real reason why you want to protect Serdio." Albert said.  
  
"But...but I already told you why!" Fire-Star squeeked, acting as if he didn't hear a word Albert said. The young King sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand.  
  
"Look, when I told Lavitz about the Dragoon Spirits you and Ace were holding, he nearly blurted the whole truth about you and Ace's true relationship, and Minister Noish is already talking to her about it. So if you have a very good reason why I shouldn't tell this whole country about you and your sister, it's best to say it now and save yourself the trouble of losing your rank as captain of the First Knighthood."  
  
Fire-Star sighed and leaned against the wall under the throne. He really didn't have much of a choice.  
  
"Dad's future retirement plan was to have me start a war between Serdio and Sandora when he puts me on the throne. He made me believe that Serdio was the worst place to live in, but when the Dragoon Spirit told me otherwise, I refused to take part in his retirement plan. He was so furious, he'd threaten to kill me if I don't change my mind. During that time, I didn't have the strength to fight back, so I took Ace and ran. We aren't sure if his soldiers are still looking for us, nor do we know how long it will take before they find out we're hiding here and burn the whole country down, looking for us."  
  
"That still doesn't tell me why you'd rather become a knight," Albert said, "If you came here to be taught how to rule a country the right way, I can help."  
  
"I'm perfectly happy being a knight," Fire-Star said, trying not to turn down Albert's offer rudely, "After escaping Sandora, I swore I'd never become ruler of any country even though I could change how people should live. Ace knew this and made a promise not to reveal she had a brother until she was good and ready. Besides, she'd make a better ruler than I do since our dad hasn't taught her a thing about ruling a country."  
  
Albert looked like he understood how Fire-Star felt about how he wanted to live his life, but when he turned and left the throne room, Fire- Star knew his only cousin completely mis-understood him. And the Blazing White Sun Dragoon Spirit seemed to agree with him. If and when his father, Emperor Doel was dethroned completely, Fire-Star would have to take over and he didn't feel too confortable about it.  
  
OOC: Thus, this ends the prologue of Spirit of Dragoon. I hope the conclusion didn't confuse you too much (Let me know if it does, I don't mind the criticism because it mostly helps me try and fix some of these chapters up). Anyway, in part one of the Serdain War, Sandora summons the Green Tusked Dragon, Feyrbrand, thus breaking the truce. During the war, Lavitz is captured and Fire-Star ends up in Seles were he later witnesses the Mayor's daughter, Shana, being taken hostage for something only his Dragoon Spirit knows about. 


	4. Serdain War: Part 1

Author's Note: As I've said before, I have completely altered the whole game with some added characters and plots you didn't see in the actual game (Not to mention this fanfic sometimes revolves around Fire-Star and Ace). So if you think what I'm doing is wrong...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I'D FEEL SORRY IF YOU'VE R&R A FANFIC WITHOUT REALIZING THE CHANGES IN THE STORYLINE!!! ;_;  
  
Serdain War: Part 1  
  
Three more years went by. King Albert had hired a strange man in a black cloak and a hood. He remained silent most of the time, but something strange about him was setting off Fire-Star's Dragoon Spirit, yet he ignored it like it was nothing.  
  
Stranger still, the soldiers from Sandora, who had been spending almost six years of their duties searching for the former royalties of their village had slowly begin to dwindle. King Albert wasn't sure if this was good or bad.  
  
He got his answer a week later when word of a surprise attack reached Indels Castle. Sandora had declared war on Basil by calling up the most dangerous and legendary monster in mythology...the Green Tusked Dragon, Feyrbrand. In order to keep Basil from being conquored by Sandora because of the dragon, the Knighthoods had started scattering to different places in Serdio and setting up forts to keep a look out for any invasions.  
  
One of the soldiers reported seeing Hellena Wardens heading towards a peaceful village called Seles. A reconnaissance group, consisting of Fire- Star and a couple of knights, were despatched to make sure the village hadn't already been invaded, and if not, warn the mayor of an oncoming invasion. The reconnaissance group reached Seles to find out just how peaceful Seles was.  
  
The people there were walking around, doing their business and were completely unaware of the fact that they were going to be invaded soon. Fire-Star had the two knights, Biggs and Wedge (OOC: Whoa, betcha didn't think I'd be using characters with common Final Fantasy names, huh?), wait outside the mayors house while he converced inside.  
  
The mayor was shocked to realize the situation. But he didn't know how he was going to warn everyone about the oncoming invasion, nor does he know how he was going to defend it.  
  
"We were also sent to defend Seles, as order from the head of the First Knighthood," Fire-Star said, "even though I only have two knights, I will send for reinforcements if there are too many to handle alone." the mayor looked at Fire-Star and almost scanned him before he chuckled softly.  
  
"My, my. Warriors are getting younger these days," the mayor said, "I remember when my daughters childhood friend left five years ago on a quest for vengance. She's been waiting for him to return ever since."  
  
"I can assure you, mayor, I'll try my hardest to make sure this place doesn't go down in smoke." Fire-Star said it as if he wasn't bothered by what the mayor mentioned about his age.  
  
It was night. The only bright light shining over Seles was the moon, which hovers over Endiness even during the day. Fire-Star had heard rumors that this strange moon hasn't even moved from that spot for 10,000 years, and it was true.  
  
The town was quiet. Some of the people were outside, lighting their torches. Inside the mayor's house, Fire-Star sat on a stool in front of the table, playing chess with the mayor to kill some time. Fire-Star felt like the Blazing White Sun Dragoon Spirit was beckoning him to ask the mayor a few questions concerning his daughter, Shana and her all but forgotten childhood friend. The mayor wasn't too hesitant to respond.  
  
"I adopted Shana as a baby 18 years ago," the mayor began, "I don't know who her parents were or how she got here, but I felt like I had to raise this poor child. When she turned 8, she met a childhood friend named Dart. Ever since he first appeared, he's been treating Shana like a baby sister. She followed him almost everywhere until five years ago when he left on his journey."  
  
Suddenly, the doors burst open and Wedge came stumbling in, hesitating.  
  
"Captain!" he yelled, "The...the Wardens from Hellena Prison! They're here!"  
  
"What!? Already!?" Fire-Star said, shooting up from his seat. He ran to the door to find a mess of Wardens throwing their torches at everything in sight. People were running in fear as more came pouring in like a flood.  
  
"Oh no!" The mayor gasped, "Shana is outside!"  
  
"Stay here, mayor," Fire-Star said, "we'll find her!"  
  
Out in the once peaceful Seles, Sandora soldiers surrounded a fallen door with a young girl laying on it, her face pointed to the sky. A man in black armor approached the girl, scanning her with eyes hidden behind his helmet.  
  
"So, this is her," he said. A soldier walked up to him holding a strange orb. He took the orb and picked the girls head up, placing the orb over her head. As the dark clouds uncovered the unsetting moon, its bright light caused a beam to shoot down from the orb onto the girl's forehead. A symbol appeared on her forehead. The man nodded, "Indeed. Take her into custedy."  
  
He then got up and walked towards the same hooded man Albert had hired, feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
"Is this really neccessary?" he asked.  
  
"It is His Majesty, Emperor Doel's command to put her into custedy." The hooded man said without looking at the dark soldier. The soldier looked back at the girl as she was being lifted into the cart.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"That is not your concern." With that said, the hooded man left.  
  
The Sandoras didn't seem to notice Fire-Star, Biggs, Wedge and the Mayor peeking out the door and wittnessing them carrying Shana away.  
  
"So that's Shana," Fire-Star said, "What do the Wardens want with her?"  
  
"Do you want us to go after them?" Biggs asked.  
  
"No," Fire-Star said, "I want you and Wedge to head back to Lavitz and give him this report. I'll remain here and make sure there aren't any more casualties."  
  
"But, sir. It is much too dangerous! We can't risk putting Sir Lavitz's brother in danger."  
  
"That's an order, private!" Fire-Star snapped. The knights almost shuddered before they got up and left.  
  
"Oh, Sir Fire-Star," the mayor said, "I cannot allow you to strain yourself protecting this place. You are still a child."  
  
"My mentor has trained knights younger than myself," Fire-Star said, "besides, I'm a light sleeper, so I wake up easily by slight tremors. I'll make sure there won't be anymore casualties if the Wardens decide to come back."  
  
For now, Seles, nearly burnt to the ground, remained at peace. The next morning, people left their house to repair. A few hours into the morning, the ground began to shake slightly. It got worse as a mountain of dust was seen in the distance heading towards the enterance of Seles.  
  
The people who saw what was behind the giant dust cloud began screaming and running for their homes. Fire-Star kicked the door of the Mayor's house open and ran out to see a small army of Wardens running around and picking fights with defenceless civilians.  
  
"What made them come back!?" the mayor cried, "They already got what they want. What more do they want!?"  
  
Fire-Star rushed out into the Warden infested town, drawing his pole dart. He saw a couple of Wardens knock an old man senceless to the ground. One of them raised their short sword to strike when a chained arrowhead ran up his back and left a deep gash in his spine.  
  
The remaining Warden watched as the chained arrowhead shot back and re-attacted itself to the pole dart. Who he saw holding the high-tech pole dart made him turn pale white.  
  
"Great Soa!" he cried, "Aren't you Emperor Doel's son!?"  
  
"What if I was!?" Fire-Star snarled, "that doesn't mean I should just stand by and let you bastards run around and kill innocent people just for fun!"  
  
"It was an order from the head Warden, Fruegel!" the Warden snapped, "He said that we can burn this place to the ground if we wish. And we intend to do it!"  
  
"That Fruegel..." Fire-Star muttered to himself, "He's so war-happy, he'll extend his orders just for kicks..."  
  
"He also gave us an order to capture Emperor Doel's children if they are ever turned up! So, if I were you, I'd do as he says and come home!"  
  
"Really? Well, why don't you tell Pop that if he wants us to come home, he's going to have to come here and get us." With that, Fire-Star turned to leave.  
  
"Not a very nice choice, boy! You just signed your death wish!" the Warden grinned amusingly and started charging towards Fire-Star with his sword raised.  
  
"Oops, I forgot to mention something," Fire-Star said before he whirled around and swung his poledart, sending a chained arrowhead through the Warden's head, "I don't like bein' called 'boy'!"  
  
Fire-Star yanked on his poledart, ripping the chained arrowhead from the dead Warden's head as it retracted back into the stick part of the weapon. Most of the Wardens who saw this stopped what they were doing and just stared at him.  
  
"So the son of Emperor Doel's got skills," said a voice. The Commander of the Wardens walked up to Fire-Star, clapping sarcastically, "I never thought I'd see the day when his son would turn up and try to defend his enemies country."  
  
"It's for a good cause," Fire-Star said, taking a fighting stance, "I'd rather kill my father than to walk in his shoes without knowing which path he's taking me."  
  
"You seemed to be mistaken," The commander said, "your father wanted to keep you away from Basil because your cousin has tricked you. He is secretly planning a war on your father and is going to use you and Ace as his trump card."  
  
"Lies won't faze me. I've got a device that speaks the truth. I know Pop gained something that started the war. He's just a cold-hearted bastard like you!"  
  
If the Commander wasn't wearing his helmet, Fire-Star would've seen his eye twitching from the insult.  
  
"How dare you curse your own father," the commander said. He then turned to his two soldiers, "Teach this fool a lesson, but don't kill him! Emperor Doel wants him back alive."  
  
"Bring it on, tin can," Fire-Star said, "I can fight amillion of your soldiers and still triumph!"  
  
The soldiers that were following the commander rushed towards Fire- Star, letting out a battle-cry while their target just stood there with a stern look on his face. Deep inside, Fire-Star knew he couldn't protect Seles by himself.  
  
'Where are Biggs and Wedge,' he thought to himself, 'They should be back here with reinforcements!"  
  
OOC: I apologies for the late upadate. I took a break from this to make the Chrismas Carol version of LoD (Not to mention I was mentally freaking out about how to finish this chapter). Part 2: Shana needs to be rescued. Fire-Star, feeling at fault for not stopping the Wardens, follows Dart to Hellena to get her back. 


End file.
